Blue Dress
by Kaagome
Summary: Kikyo comes back with a message for Inuyasha and Kagome.....can't they just have one romantic night to themselves! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but if I did, I would keep him in a little box! I don't know...read the dang story....  
  
Chapter One: Promises "You made me Promises, Promises Knowing I'd believe.... All of your promises You knew you'd never keep...." ~Don't remember singer...it wasnt me.....  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest towards the light in the sky. "Kikyo..." he sighed as the branches brushed his red face.  
Kagome stood, watching like a prisoner waiting to be hung. She let her guard down and dropped her head, her midnight black hair blending in with her mood and seeming to form a protective barrier around her. A single tear escaped her eye, sentencing her to torment by the others. "I...I just don't want to hear it..." Her body shook with a new kind of urgency; to ruin everything.  
Miroku pulled himself up from his sitting position. Much to everyones (including his) surprise, he placed his hands on Kagomes shoulders and without a word, turned her into an embrace.  
Her eyes bulged, then relaxed and she let herself cry into the monks shoulder. Miroku's face reflected Kagomes anger. His eyes twitched and watched Inuyasha disappear into the trees. Sango stood and brushed the dead grass off her legs, walked over and joined the embrace. Kagome responded by crying harder. She had never before realized how deeply affected by Inuyasha she was. "I knew I loved him...but when did this love turn into anger and obsession? Inuyasha...." Just thinking his name made her moan in pain louder into Miroku's robe. Her heart and chest contracted with an emptiness that only he made her feel. Miroku glanced up into Sangos tear filled face, across the sobbing Kagome. She mouthed the words "Thats it" and suddenly her soft eyes turned sharp.  
"I'll be right back Kagome." Sango somberly walked to Kirara. Instantly the cat turned deadly, and Sango leaped onto its back.  
"No!"Kagome pushed herself away from Miroku and fell to her knees in front of the cat drunk with grief. "Sango...please. Its...its my problem." She stared at her hands, covered in his and her blood. They had just finished a terrifying battle with a huge centipede demon. She had a minor wound on her shoulder, but his was much more serious. She had been trying to bandage him when he saw her light. "The light of the darkness" Kagome thought. She clutched her hands into fists and stood. Calmly, quietly, she extended her hand to Sango to help her off Kirara. Sango took her hand and leaped, just as Kagome jumped onto Kiraras back.  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku turned to face her just as the cat left the ground. "Please don't! Let Sango or I handle this!""Please...."he thought,"I don't want you to hurt anymore...and if you go over there, chances are you will see something you don't want to!"  
Kagome brushed a tear off her cheek and looked down at Miroku and Sangos pained faces. "At least they love me" she thought bitterly. "Go Kirara" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly as a bright light swept past him. His eyes adjusted and he gasped as she came into view. Kikyo sat up against the tree, her black hair carelessly blowing in tune with her shinmai. Her cold eyes locked onto Inuyashas golden ones the instant she sensed him. He slowly walked towards her, his hands fidgeting with his red kimono sleeve.  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered. Her voice seemed harsher, more cold, more dead than usual. Inuyasha quickened his pace until he stood in front of her.  
"Kikyo..."Inuyasha clamored for something to say.  
"Is that all you can say, Inuyasha?" Kikyo gasped the words, almost as if it pained her to even breath. "Thats all you ever say to me, 'Kikyo...'. Am I supposed to swoon? Your looks don't affect me like they used to." Her face twisted for a moment as she grabbed at her chest, struggling for a breath.  
"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha crouched and took her clay hands into his. "Kikyo what's wrong?"  
Suddenly her hard look turned soft. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked away from him and at the blazing moon overhead. It almost gave off a blue glow. "Im...Im dying Inuyasha. All over again." She gasped for air as another Shinmai dropped a dead soul into her. She looked up directly into his eyes. "I don't have enough soul."  
"What...what do you mean by that."Inuyasha grabbed her face gently. Suddenly her expression turned cold again.  
"I think she can tell you what that means."Kikyo hissed as Kagome walked out of the woods towards them. Inuyasha took a breath and tasted both women at once; a rare experience.  
"You're saying that you need more of my soul to survive right Kikyo?" Kagome stumbled up behind Inuyasha. Her voice was weary, and it matched the strength of Kikyos. Inuyasha turned and looked at a very different Kagome that he had left. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She had wiped her blood and his on her fuku and the wound in her shoulder had reopened to bleed even more.  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha stood and walked forward, brow furrowed and "genuine concern" tattooed on his face. She fiercely turned to look him in the eye.  
"Don't come near me!" she screamed, more forcefully then she meant to. Inuyasha's mouth gaped open in shock but Kikyo giggled.  
"Oh is the little miko having boy troubles?" Kikyo asked with a smile. She suddenly grabbed at her chest, and Inuyasha instinctively sat and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes didn't meet Kagomes, but she could see them nonetheless. They were full of fear and helplessness.  
"After I do this, Im going to go home." Kagome growled as she approached the embracing couple. She didn't meet Inuyashas glance but instead stared coldly into Kikyos. There eyes met and for a moment they did feel like the same soul. "Tell me what to do Kikyo." She opened her mouth to speak and then stopped, half in shock that Kagome would actually help her. She paused and the smirk left her face. Eyes blazing, she took Kagome's hand and pressed it to her chest. She then took her hand and pressed it to Kagomes. Both girls stood with each others aid, and closed their eyes. Kikyos Shinmai paused mid flight to watch as suddenly both were surrounded by a misty light. Inuyasha released Kikyo and slowly backed away. Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran up behind him.  
"What on earth is going on Inuyasha?!" Miroku demanded. Inuyasha stood in disbelief.  
"Kagome...Kagome's helping Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Suddenly Kagome dropped to her knees and Kikyo shuddered uncontrollably. They both looked in unison at each others eyes. Kagomes eyes were tired and weary. Kikyo's shown with a newfound light, but she had a confused look on her face.  
"What do you mean 'Take care of him'?" Kikyo asked with a spit to her voice. Kagome struggled to pull herself up. Inuyasha ran to her side and tried to grab her good arm to help her.  
"I said don't touch me!" she hissed. Inuyasha stepped back and she stood on her own. She looked wearily at Kikyo. "You heard me. Love him and let him live. Thats all I ask in return for so much of my soul."  
"Hmph" Kikyo turned, "Like I owe you anything." Sango gasped and then stepped forward.  
"Kikyo, why are you so cruel hearted?!" Sango walked calmly over and stood within inches of Kikyo's face. "Don't you see that she just saved your life?! And even though it kills her to see Inuyasha with you, she loves him enough to save you for him? What the fuck is your problem?!" Sango inched even closer to Kikyo, drew back her hand, and slapped her across the face.  
For a moment, everything was silent and frozen. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled Sango away from Kikyo. In one fluid motion, Miroku stepped in between them and put out his air rip hand.  
"Do...not..touch...her..."he gasped through clenched teeth. Inuyasha looked at Miroku shocked and confused.  
"Why have they betrayed me?" Inuyasha clamored for an answer. He turned to get some help from Kagome, but she was already aboard Kirara. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha ran towards her, but she was off the ground.  
"Please do as I wish Kikyo." she called. "I know it is what you want in your heart."  
"What about what you want in your heart Kagome?" Kikyo called, her eyes searching for a hint of anger in her answer.  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who stood silent next to Miroku. His eyes pleaded for something unattainable and unexplainable. She took a deep breath.  
"Kikyo, what is in my heart is obvious." she called still looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes, "And so is what is in Inuyashas. Please take care of him, I just want..."she choked back tears, and turned away. "I just want him to be happy." She glanced at her old friends. They all looked so weary and forlorn. Inuyasha especially looked depressed as his eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Don't, Kagome." she thought, "Just say goodbye and leave. Things will be easier then."  
"Sango, Miroku and Shippo", she called, "I love you. All of you. Thank you for everything. You are and have been the truest and greatest friends I have ever had. And Inuyasha," she turned away, "Thank you. For all those times you saved me. Im going to leave now and Im not coming back. Please don't follow me, please just leave me alone." She started to cry a little harder. "No Kagome...just get thru this. You can cry at home!" she thought.  
Inuyasha knocked himself out of his trance. "What the hell are you talking about women?! Are you running home again?"  
Kagome knew that he was just playing with her to make her feel better. But she had enough. "Inuyasha! Thats enough! Do not follow me! Do not come for me. Forget about me and live your dream with Kikyo. And be happy....but I wont be your puppet any longer!" she screeched the last few words. Gasping, she leaned forward and whispered "Go Kirara...before I change my mind...".  
  
The cat and Kagome flew towards the moon, towards the direction of the well. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo with rage in his eyes. His hands shook as he walked over to her.  
"What.....what did she say to you?!" he growled. Kikyo smiled in an almost sweet matter.  
"Oh nothing really. Something about how she loves you more than anything or anyone. She's a fool if you ask me." Kikyo growled back.  
Inuyashas jaw dropped. For a moment they just stood, then he closed his gaping mouth and his eyes. "Kikyo..." he began, "do...do you love me? Do you want to be with me? Do you want to see me happy?"  
Kikyo was taken aback by his honesty. She thought for a moment. "I did Inuyasha. I loved you. Some part of me still does. I used to want us to be happy together. And we still can be. Follow me to hell, we can be there together." She grabbed his warm hand and wrapped it in hers. Slowly she pulled him down into an embrace. He was too shocked to move, so she tilted his head down with her cold fingertips, she kissed his lips. Lightly, sweetly, but with an undertone of power over him. Inuyasha drew back suddenly and pushed her away.  
"Ka...Kagome loves me?" He his eyes looked past Kikyo and seemed to be searching. "It was my fault." he thought. "I've lost her forever and it was my fault. Gods, why didn't I see it before?" His eyes looked back into Kikyos, almost analyzing her. Suddenly, a tremendous sense of guilt and hurt grabbed at his chest and he was running.  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango called, but they knew where he was going. 


	2. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I wish I did....I could have "my way" with him....muhahahahahhaha!  
  
"I wanna stay with you tonite, I don't wanna leave 'cause I feel the time isn't right. Don't wanna go before I say What I have to say, Don't ask me to walk away I wanna stay the night Wanna stay the night...." ~Stay the Night, 98 Degrees  
  
Chapter Two: Forgiving  
Kagome arrived home late at night. Somberly, she ran to her room and with a shut of the door she was free. Her tears flowed like they came straight from her broken heart. She wailed in pain. "Never again!" she cried in the depths of her mind. "Im never going to let him hurt me again!". Amid the silent promises she made to herself, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the well and into Kagomes time. He ran silently to the tree outside her window. Inside he could see the outline of her body, thrashing and crying and could hear her wailing with grief. He watched her, unable to move, until her cries gave way to small whimpers and finally to quiet breaths. He silently got off the tree and walked to her house, then up to her room. "She didn't even get undressed" he thought, starting at her bloody fuku. The wound on her shoulder had stopped bleeding, but the blood had crusted, mixed with her shirt, and stuck to her wound. It looked even worse in the full moon light. He moved over to her bed and watched her chest rise and fall calmly. She sniffled and coughed in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her legs and noticed a huge gash above her left knee.  
"Get out"  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped back, startled and relived at the same time. He stared at her bloodshot eyes in the moonlight.  
"I said get out Inuyasha." Kagome sat up sharply and pointed to the door.  
"Kagome wait, I....I wanted to talk to you."  
Tears began to well up in her eyes, so she turned away. "There is nothing to discuss Inuyasha."  
"Do you love me?"  
The question lingered in the air for a moment, neither one ready for the response.  
"Yes, Inuyasha I do. Now please never visit me again." Kagome pulled her blankets close to her chest and turned over. She didn't try to hide to uncontrollable sobbing that erupted from her. She was just too tired...  
"I...what does it feel like...to love?" Inuyasha placed his hand on her side and crawled up on the bed beside her.  
Taken back by this, she turned and temporarily forgot everything. "Don't you love Kikyo?" She asked, searching for the answer in his eyes.  
He looked at her wound on her shoulder and touched it lightly. She grimaced. "Kagome we need to take care of this, and that gash on your leg." He tried to pick her up and she pushed him away.  
"Not until you answer my question" she said coldly.  
Inuyasha turned away. "She....she doesn't love me..."  
"And so I'm your second choice is that it?!" Kagome screeched. She turned away sharply and hit her leg wound against a book she had on her bed. "Ahhhh!!!!" she cried out in pain and grabbed her leg. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
"NO!" he growled into her hair as she struggled to get free, "Just stay still ok? In will tell you! When she said that I realized that I care for her, but my feelings for you were so much stronger. When you left it was like my whole world fell apart in a second. And all I knew was I needed to be near you. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do!" He released her and tilted her chin up so he could look at her. Dead, bloodshot eyes weakly stared into his, and she sniffled. He had never seen her so grief stricken and hurt. "What have I done..."he thought.  
"Kagome...I love you. Im so sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you...I love you so much and all I have done is cause you pain...." he paused, embarrassed at his outburst, but thankful everything was out in the open. "I will leave now if you want me to. I just wanted you to know all that." Inuyasha turned away and fought tears violently.  
Kagome breathed in a heavy sigh as a calm swept over her. Realizing how hard that must have been for him, her anger dissipated a little. She smiled despite everything and brushed at his hair. "I don't want you to leave Inuyasha, " her face hardened again, "I want you to not hurt me anymore."  
Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell to the ground. "I will never hurt you again." he whispered.  
Kagome cupped his face in her hands. He looked so small, so fragile. They stared at each other for a moment. "You cant promise me that Inuyasha."  
"YES I CAN!" he growled.  
"Promise me that you will TRY never to hurt me again...thats all I ask."  
"But I...!"  
"Inuyasha, please"  
He closed his eyes and took a breath. " I promise to TRY never to hurt you again. But I have no intention of ever even thinking about doing it." When he opened his eyes he saw that Kagomes were filled with tears. "Wait! Kagome what did I say?!"  
Kagome giggled a little. "Do you love me Inuyasha?"  
"I've already told you I do? Do you not believe me?!"  
"Prove it"  
Inuyashas eyes bulged. "What...what do you mean prove it?"  
"I want you to make it up to me...somehow" Kagome replied. She touched his wound lightly. "In the meantime we need to clean ourselves up." He grimaced, picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down and walked over to the cabinet.  
"What do we need Kagome?" he said, glancing at the foreign products with a frightened look.  
" Um... gauze, iodine and some cloths. Oh and some hot water." she said, examining her wound. It was deep, but small in length. It should only take a few days to really heal. Inuyasha arrived at her side and put the things next to her.  
"What should I do?" he asked eagerly, desperately trying to help. She smiled lightly and picked up a cloth and some iodine.  
"Hold me, because this is going to hurt." she said, and placed the iodine filled cloth on the gash. Instantly the pain shot up her leg and she cried out into Inuyashas shoulder. He held onto her and bit his lip. Silently he blamed himself for all of this.  
Kagome breathed in as the pain subsided. Inuyasha sat back down next to her and they looked at her wound. She carefully wiped away anything with warm water and wrapped her leg in the gauze. "I should take care of you Inuyasha." she said, looking up at him.  
"Not until your done." he said and pointed to the wound on her shoulder. She careened her head and took a look at the wound.  
"I cant see it Inu-chan, your going to need to do it for me." Kagome handed him an iodine filled cloth. Slowly she started to pull off her shirt. "Thank Kami I wore a sports bra today." she thought. Inuyasha nervously helped her and sat the fuku top on the ground. He crouched in front of her and looked at her wound.  
"Its much worse than I think she realizes" he thought. "Are you ready Kagome?"  
"Yeah"  
Kagome bit her lip and breathed in sharply as another pain shot thru her. As quickly as it begun, it ended, and she looked at Inuyasha. He tenderly wiped the crusted blood away and began wrapping her shoulder in gauze. "Should I get you something else to wear?"  
"Uh...yeah I guess that would be nice." she said and he went into her room. He came back a second later.  
"Uh Kagome, where do you keep your clothing?" Inuyasha asked. She giggled.  
"In my closet" she replied. He went into her room and got a giant t- shirt like thing that looked comfortable. Nervously he walked back into the bathroom and showed her what he found.  
"Will this do?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her stand, closing his eyes. She smiled and with his blind help, changed.  
"Its so nice to be able to trust him....he must really love me..." she thought.  
"I cant believe she trusts me after all that....she must love me....." he thought.  
"You can open your eyes now Inuyasha, thank you." she placed her hand on his chest where his wound was. "What?! Healed already?! Darn your demon genes..." she smiled and started to walk towards her room, but fell. Inuyasha caught her and carried her back. He set her on her bed and crouched next to her.  
"I will go back now." Inuyasha said, brushing some hair off of her face. They stared at each other for a moment.  
"No...stay." Kagome patted the space beside her. "Sleep next to me, its ok." Inuyasha hesitated, and then with heart pounding, he lay beside her. Her bed was always so comforting, like nothing else he had ever laid on. Whenever he rested there he felt like he was laying on a Kagome cloud, the mattress smelled so much like her. His nervous arm slipped underneath her body and he pulled her close to him.  
"Is this alright?" he asked. She nodded against his shoulder, turned her body and placed her arm over his chest in an almost hug. "I ....I love you....Inuyasha...."she whispered.  
"Her...her smell. The feel of her skin...everything is so perfect. Its like heaven..." he breathed in her hair. " Smells like...the forest and fresh flowers in field....beautiful and strong." he thought. He turned his head and looked at her face. She looked so happy, just peaceful, curled up beside him. "This is they way I always want it. As soon as we finish some things back in my time, I will never leave your side." he thought. He smiled to himself. " I love you too Kagome..." he whispered as he let himself slip off to sleep. 


	3. Dancing Queen really ch 3 sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...do you? Can I buy him off of you on Ebay? I don't own Ebay either.....  
  
"Baby I've been searching like everybody else, Can't say nothin' different about myself Sometimes Im an angel, sometimes Im cruel But when it comes to love Im just another fool." ~True Companion, Marc Cohn  
  
Chapter Four: Dancing Queen  
Kagome rolled over and her face hit something warm. "That's right, Inuyasha slept with me" she smiled and opened her eyes to a red kimono. Outside the sun was just rising, shining a whole new light into her room. She slowly rose and sat and stretched as much as she could without reopening her wound. She peered down at his sleeping face and lightly brushed her fingertips across his nose. With a sniffle he awoke and looked at her. They stared at each other, slowly remembering the night before. Amber eyes faded through emotions; dazed, confused, content and panicked. Suddenly Inuyasha sat up.  
"You should be laying down!" he yelled and shot out of bed.  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?"  
"I...uh..." his face turned bright red. "We....uh...." "We slept in the same bed! And I told you my feelings and....wow." he thought and turned away.  
She stood rather shakily and he turned to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. "So, what are we now?"  
Inuyashas courage caught in his throat. "I..uh...well I guess that you are....well um I am your.....umm what do you think?"  
She giggled. "I think you are my boyfriend. And as such, I order you to go take a bath, you stink. Actually lets go down and have breakfast and then you can take a bath."  
"Im your boyfriend and you love me." Inuyasha summarized mentally. Everything felt right with the realization of those words. He sighed and looked down at her face. Her eyes looked expectantly up at his. "Right...I guess that means we can kiss....but is this the right time? Am I her first one?" She closed her the brown orbs and tilted her chin upwards. "O...alright Inuyasha you can do this...you've kissed Kikyo. Or rather she kissed you...its not so hard." He gulped and took her face in his hands. Slowly he bended down to kiss her lips.....  
"Kagome! Are you home!?" Inuyashas head shot up and Kagomes eyes opened with a disappointed look. She half smiled at him.  
"Yeah mom! And I brought Inuyasha, so he will be eating breakfast with us!"  
"Sounds good! Breakfast is ready!"  
Kagome sighed and shooed him out of the room. "I need to get dressed. Go eat." Inuyasha started down the stairs, but suddenly heard Kagome squeal. He ran back up.  
"Kagome?!" he called on the other side of the door.  
"Oh...yeah! Im fine....but I think I found a way you can make all that stuff last night up to me...." she opened the door and shoved a flyer in his face. " Read this" she closed the door and Inuyasha began reading:  
Saturday Furaboshi High School will host a "Promotion" dance.("What the heck is that?!" Inuyasha thought) Any class can attend! This years theme: Romance. ("Romance? With Kagome?!"Inuyashas cheeks got very red.) The dance starts at 9!  
"Kagome what the heck is this?!" Inuyasha called. Kagome burst from the room in a sun dress. "She looks so good....how come I never noticed stuff like this before?" Inuyasha thought, allowing his mind to wander.  
" Its, well it's a social event." she explained as they walked down the stairs, "Where a boy takes a girl, they listen to music and dance. Sometimes there is food, but mostly its just a romantic evening....." she let her voice drift off.  
"Oh..." Inuyashas blush matched Kagomes. Suddenly they were very aware of Kagomes mother, brother and grandfather staring at them from the breakfast table.  
"Oh finally" Kagomes brother sighed.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha got in his face and growled. Her brother giggled *sweatdrop*  
"Uh nothing...we just were waiting for you two so we could eat that's all." Nervously Souta began eating the rice balls in front of him.  
"Uh yeah that's what I thought." Inuyasha started gobbling up his food too. For a few moments they ate in silence.  
"So since you two are officially an item now, I suppose Kagomes making you take her to this dance that she has always dreamed of going to, right?" Kagomes mother said as she sipped some tea and rased an eye at Inuyasha.  
"Who? No...wait uh...." they said in unison.  
"How did you know about us?" Kagome asked, "and Im not 'making' him do anything." she looked away.  
"He's not taking you then?"  
"I uh...Ka....Kagome I want to take you if it will make you happy." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed in embarrassment. He opened them to see her face shining.  
"Really? Can we invite Miroku and Sango and Shippo too?!"  
"Uh...sure I uh guess we can...."  
"YEAH!!!!" Kagome jumped into the air and then glomped Inuyasha softy, still aware of her wound. "We will go right after breakfast and then bring them back and then we need to figure out what to wear and then maybe we can all go out to dinner but wait Shippo doesn't have a date oh no!" Kagome grabbed her last rice ball and ran out of the room.  
Kagomes mother smiled. "This is a rather expensive affair Inuyasha I hope you are prepared."  
Inuyasha looked down at his money bag. He poured the contents onto the table. "Do these still work?"  
Kagomes mother and grandfather glanced at each other. Collectively they sighed. "Uh no." Kagomes grandfather started, "But if you do a job for me, then I can give you some money that will work in this era."  
Inuyasha smiled, grateful. While Kagome was on the phone securing a date for Shippo, Inuyasha chopped some firewood for her grandfather. He walked outside just as Inuyasha was finishing and handed him 100,000 yen. "This should cover you. Thank you for your work." He patted Inuyashas shoulder. "Have her back by 1:00, please." he gripped his shoulder tighter, "Or you wont be the only demon in town."  
Inuyasha backed away slowly. "Uh ok...sure..." he stashed the money in his pocket and ran up to the house. "Kagome!" he called. She ran down the stairs.  
"Ok lets go!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the well. Together they jumped, and landed in Inuyashas time. He jumped out of the well and pulled her up. For a moment they stood and wondered what to do. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hand and began walking towards the village. 


	4. Austin Powers

Your soul, Your flow, Your youth, Your truth, is simply proof We were meant to be But the best quality thats hooking me, Is that your loving me for me. ~ Loving me for me, by Christina Aguilera (yes she did write it bakas)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but if I did, I would make him kiss Kagome for real already (and not just in the :SPOILER: second movie, but I mean really in the manga). Shesh Takahashi what the heck are you waiting for? Oh and I also don't own Austin Powers.  
  
:WARNING: Long chapter!  
  
Chapter Five: Austin Powers  
"Hey Kagome, you have to be honest." Sango nervously called from Kagomes closet.  
"Im sure it looks fine Sango, come out please?" Kagome called, twisting her hair in her hands nervously. Inuyasha sat next to her cross legged and they both leaned against the wall on her bed. Miroku sat at Kagomes desk and seemed all too interested in what was on the other side of Kagomes closet door.  
"You always look stunning Sango. If you are too embarrassed to show the rest of us, I can just come into the closet and give you my humble opinion." Miroku smiled devilishly and stood, preparing to 'join her'.  
Kagome sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of her bedroom.  
"What?" Miroku gave her his best puppy dog look. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Stay out here ya perv. Inuyasha! You join him!"  
Reluctant to leave her side, he slumped out the door, leaning up against the wall. She noticed his disappointment and put her hand on his face, caressing silently. They looked into each others eyes briefly...  
Suddenly they snapped back into the real world.  
"Hurry up then wench!" Inuyasha pulled his head away from her hand and walked down the stairs. "I'll wait for Souta to bring the funny clothing."  
"I guess I will have to join him then." Miroku sighed and walked past Kagome. Stopping briefly, he whispered in her ear. "Make sure Sango knows how beautiful she is, ok?" Miroku quickly hurried his pace down the stairs after Inuyasha.  
"What did you just whisper to my woman monk?!" Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands balled at his waist.  
Miroku smiled, eager to play a game. "Your woman Inuyasha?"  
The dog demon glanced upwards where Kagome still stood, waiting for his answer. A moment of silence clung to the air as Inuyasha turned away and red filled his face.  
"Hes going to deny it?!" Kagomes eyes slightly teared. "I guess I didn't anticipate how we would tell the others...." They had stopped holding hands as soon as they reached the village, and no words were really spoken about it until that point. She turned back and began to walk back to her room.  
Quietly, almost silently, Inuyasha spoke just loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Yea...Kagome's my girlfriend, mate, whatever you want to call it." He rased his head and looked directly at Miroku. "Got a problem with that monk?!"  
Kagome smiled and walked back into her room.  
"As long as you treat her with the respect she deserves I don't." Miroku sat on Kagomes couch downstairs. "But I mean it Inuyasha. You need to be much kinder. More gentle."  
"Yeah, like you know ANYTHING about women besides how to fertilize them."  
"I know they want to be treated with respect at least." Miroku scratched his head. "Save that your right...I know nothing. Especially nothing of Sango. But congratulations on at least admitting your feelings for each other. Nice to have it out in the open eh?"  
"What?" Inuyasha blushed again, and stared at the monk in disbelief. "You mean you knew?"  
"Inuyasha please. We all knew. It was just a matter of time. And dealing with Kikyo..." he let his voice trail, cursing himself for even mentioning her name.  
Inuyashas blush faded to pale. "What happened to her...after I left I mean."  
"Its not important." Miroku played with his rat tail and stood as Souta entered the room carrying "funny clothes" to the boys. Inuyasha quickly stood and jumped in front of the monk, to get his full attention.  
"Just because I love Kagome doesn't mean that I don't still have an obligation to Kikyo." Inuyashas amber eyes searched Mirokus. "I shouldn't have left quite like that...." he thought. "But I was so emotional...."  
He sighed and sat back down. "Alright. After you left she just stood there for at least ten minutes, staring in the direction that you ran. Sango and I were almost frozen in place, we were so shocked that you ran off like that. Eventually she moved towards us weakly, and then stood in front of Sango. They looked at each other, and Sango bent her head slowly and apologized for slapping her. I asked her if I could maybe help her find some peace....."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyo looked again in the direction Inuyasha had ran. "He is my only chance at peace Hoshi. He always has been." Her eyes teared up and she walked back to her tree and sat. Sighing she spoke with a much happier tone.  
"Kagome did me a much bigger favor than even she knows. She gave me soul, but she also gave me compassion..... I can see things perhaps more clearly. I will stay around until my purpose is fulfilled. But I want Inuyasha to be happy."  
"I think he will be happy with Kagome, Lady Kikyo." Miroku offered.  
She smiled and closed her eyes. " I know he will. And I am glad..."  
  
Inuyashas eyes teared. Wary of showing too much emotion, he turned his head and looked out the window.  
"Thank you Hoshi."  
Miroku smiled, happy that the story hadn't upset Inuyasha, and picked up the clothing on the table. Shippo walked into the room and stood next to Souta, who was studying Inuyasha. "Whats his problem?" Shippo asked as he munched his way through a bag of chips. Miroku took one and shook his head.  
"Nothing Shippo. Shall we go get our new clothes on?"  
"Yeah!" Shippo excitedly transformed into a strange but attractive human version of himself.  
"Hey Shippo lookin good!" Miroku coined, smiling.  
Inuyasha sighed and dispensed his memories about Kikyo. "I can deal with that when I get back." He smiled secretly. "Its going to be an interesting night."  
  
"Aw crud!" Kagome slumped as Sango stepped out of the closet.  
"What? Does it look ok?!" She nervously smoothed down the Chinese gown. The purple and black silk hugged every curve on her body flawlessly, and the slit revealed just enough leg to be classy and sexy at once. Two deep purple flowers were sewn to the top of the dress and then at the top of her slit. She bit at her lip and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Ah...no. I mean yes. Yes it looks great on you...way better than I am going to look!" Kagome stood next to Sango and smiled. "He is going to love it."  
"You really think so?" Sango mumbled unconsciously. Suddenly her attention registered Kagomes sentence. "I don't care what that pervert thinks! All he wants to do is get 'with' me anyway."  
Kagome leaned against her friend and whispered. "Sango, he told me to make sure you know how beautiful you are... I think he wants a bit more than just your body."  
"Really?" Sango whispered back and stared at her reflection. Standing up straight, her body filled with a new sense of confidence. She smiled at herself and looked at Kagome.  
"Now lets see how good we can make you look for that dog downstairs."  
  
The girls spent another hour on their hair and makeup before finally deciding to grace the men with their presence. By that time, the boys were already dressed and Souta was showing them some movie called "Austin Powers".  
"I like this guy." Miroku watched in wonder as his Japanese dubbed voice repeated "Yeah Baby!"  
"Feh, you would. Hes a letcher just like you." But silently, Inuyasha wondered what it was about this guy that made women fall all over him. "Maybe if I could figure it out, Kagome would fall all over me like that." He smiled as he pictured what it would be like....  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah Baby!" Kagome: "Oh Inuyasha, your so strong and manly. Make passionate love to me over and over again!" Inuyasha: "Ok Baby!"  
  
'Feh, Kagome would never say that!' he shook himself out of his trance. Silently though, he kinda wished she would.  
Funny sounding foot steps approached the door to the living room. Inuyasha turned to the doorway and...  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Miroku?"  
Both boys stood, jaws at the floor, and silent. Both girls stood, teeth clenched, nervously pulling at there dresses and hair. A very awkward silence clung to the air as the boys gawked at the masterpieces in front of them. Finally Shippo spoke.  
"Hey, when do I get a date?!"  
Like clockwork the doorbell rang, and Kagome scurried to the door. Sounds of it opening were followed by quick hellos.  
"Shippo, this is your date Eri." The young girl extended her hand to Shippo, which he gratuitously accepted and lightly kissed with a slight bow. Eri looked positively shocked and delighted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Looks like someone has been taking lessons." He glanced at Miroku, who was still staring at Sango, a slight line of drool forming out the side of his mouth. Sango was amusing herself by poking his forehead, and, upon receiving no response, poking him again. Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha and grabbed onto his arm gently.  
"Oi, Kagome..." he turned and was instantly enchanted all over again. He couldn't help the way he memorized every curve of that dress, even down to the way it shined when she laughed. The dark blue top was tight and slightly cleavage revealing, and tied up in the back in a rather complicated fashion. (As far as Inuyasha was concerned.) The other half of the dress was a ballerina like skirt, flowy and short in the front, longer in the back. The top and the bottom were just enough distance apart to reveal skin from her middle, including a scar on her side. Fingering it unconsciously, Inuyasha remembered. "Thats the scar she got from the Shikan No Tama."  
"Inuyasha?"  
He snapped back to reality and realized that everyone had been staring at him, staring at Kagome. He blushed ferociously, and came to his senses.  
"That dress!" he yelled, "Is way too revealing! If I cant even concentrate how on earth is anyone else supposed to?"  
"Then you like it?" Kagome blushed slightly and did a little spin. "Im glad Inuyasha. We should get going!"  
He growled. "Your not going in that."  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha, your very nice. Say can you come to the other room with me for just a second? We shall join you all in the car in just a moment."  
Inuyashas ears perked up at this. "Alone? With Kagome?" He smiled and envisioned his "Yeah baby!" scenario in his mind once again as Kagome pulled him into an adjoining room.  
"First of all Inuyasha....Inuyasha? Are you listening?"  
"Hm what?" Inuyasha stopped staring at the shiny way her dress moved. "Dammit women I told you that dress was distracting! Take it off!"  
"I like it! I think it makes me look good! I kinda picked it because..." Kagome trailed off and blushed. She tugged at the bottom of her top sheepishly. "Well its not important. Anyway I mostly dragged you away because we forgot about something important; your ears."  
"Cant you just claim that Im wearing a costume or something?" Inuyasha whined, reaching up to touch his own ears.  
"I wish I could, but I think I have a simple solution." Kagome walked behind Inuyasha. " Can you sit-"  
-Splat-  
"Um, sorry...." Kagome giggled. "I just wanted you to um s-I-t down, but that works too."  
"Ugh Kaaagome...." Inuyasha growled to himself until she did something unexpected. Climbing onto his back while he still lied on the ground, she straddled his shoulder blades and started playing with his hair. Instantly he was excited, but eager too of keeping his tough image going.  
"Oi women what do you think your doing to my hair?" Inuyasha grumbled, very thankful that he was lying on his stomach.  
"You know," Kagome pulled at more hair, "I really don't like it when you call me 'women'. It makes it seem like you don't care about me, and I know you do."  
"Who put that ridiculous idea into your brain?....Ow! Kagome!"  
"Ooops, my hand slipped."  
"Yea sure...fine I wont say it anymore."  
"Really?" Kagome beamed. She finished with his hair and leaned forward, hugging his back and resting her face next to his. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
"Yeah yea..." he smiled and stood up, with her still on his back. Carefully he let her down and once again let his eyes wander.  
"Are you going to do that all night?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. The clock next to them began to chime.  
"Its just...." Inuyasha mumbled. "You look beautiful. I really like the dress and you look wonderful in it." He shook his head, obviously trying to stop showing emotion. " Now that you have done something funny to my hair can we just go? I need food."  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha quietly, thoughtfully. Her eyes explored his features, but mostly her mind muddled over the last few phrases he spoke to her. "Maybe...just maybe, things with us will work..." She smiled.  
"Sure Inuyasha, lets go." 


	5. Dinner and a show

"I got a taste of paradise, That's all I really need to make me stay I got a taste of paradise If I had it any sooner you know You know I never would have run away from my home." ~Heaven Can Wait, Meat Loaf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Austin Powers. What a cool mix that would be huh? I think if Miroku came to Kagomes world on Halloween, he'd make a great Austin Powers. Not that I know if the Japanese even celebrate that holiday.....but I digress.....  
  
Chapter Six: Dinner and a show  
  
"And so he said, 'Yeah Baby!'. Isn't that cool?"  
"Fascinating Miroku..." Sango tripped a little on her high heels as they stepped up onto the curb. She grabbed onto the nearest person for balance, which just happened to be Miroku. He paused to help her stand, while the others passed them by. Silently, there eyes met as Sango slowly pulled her hands away from his arm. Miroku smiled and began to walk away. Disappointed, Sango turned to follow him. Suddenly Miroku reached back and grabbed Sangos hand. Startled for a moment, she tried to pull away. He turned his head slightly and again flashed her a smile.  
"Come on Sango..." Miroku silently pleaded. He stopped walking and leaned in close to her as she approached, still holding her hand.  
"Just for tonight," he whispered, "Lets pretend there is no jewel, no Naraku, no sorrow. And just enjoy each other they way we both want to. Ok?"  
Sango couldn't have been more shocked if Miroku told her he was really a woman. She silently calmed and got used to the idea instantly."As long as we have the same definition of 'enjoy' Hoshi." Sango smiled, and grabbed his hand tighter.  
"Oh, I think we do Sango." he smirked.  
"You're just lucky I don't have Hirikotsu."  
"Yeah I am! Ow! No fair using hands Sango!"  
"It is when Im otherwise defenseless!"  
"Are you guys coming to dinner?" Kagome called from the door to the restaurant. She glanced and there hands, entangled tightly, and giggled.  
'Small victories, eh Sango?'  
  
Walking inside, the group was quickly seated. Kagome ordered a hamburger, to which every other member of the group, with the exception of Eri, followed her lead. Even down to the drink she ordered.  
"They must be nervous about the other food." she thought, and glanced up from her menu to Inuyasha. His eyes were darting left to right across the room, obviously trying to make sense of the crowd, which was bustling crazily around them.  
"Relax" Kagome whispered. She rested her hand on his knee underneath the table. Instantly, his eyes were locked onto hers, and he blushed. Turning quickly, he drank some water frantically, and shook her hand off his leg. Disappointed, she rested it back on her own leg and let it sit there for a moment before Inuyasha grabbed it. There hands rested together on her knee and played and danced with each other for a while.  
Small talk made the dinner very enjoyable and relaxing, since they couldn't talk about anything serious. Shippo was obviously enjoying himself, playing the part of a suave young adult, treating a lovely women to a lovely night out. Eri was positively enraptured by him and his appearance. If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he would have guessed Shippo had secretly taken some lessons from Miroku.  
"Where did he learn to be so suave?" Inuyasha growled to himself. Kagomes hand moved slightly under his, and he smiled to himself.  
The group made there way to the dance after dinner. They drove to the bottom of a concrete hill. Glancing upward, Kagome was spellbound. Lights and sounds exploded from the top. Coming closer, she identified the area as a Chinese garden, set under the stars, with candles and lights everywhere. Tables and chairs were placed around a large square dance floor. In front of it was a small stage, where a band was setting up there instruments. Hundreds of teenagers sat, finishing up the last of their meal. ("I didn't like what they were having." Kagome explained later as to why they didn't just eat at the dance.) Sango and Eri caught up with her and the three girls giggled and chattered ahead of the boys towards an empty table.  
"Feh I can hear that garbage she calls 'music' already." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Inuyasha, those people on stage haven't even started playing yet."  
"Yeah, well its still garbage." He scoffed and stared ahead at Kagome. She was laughing whole heartedly at something Sango had said. Her dress shook along with her body as her arms wrapped around her stomach, almost as if to contain her laughter.  
"I love it when she's this happy..." Inuyasha thought, and boldly continued to stare as she turned to look at him. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Inuyasha blinked.  
"What are you looking at?" He scuffed, and crossed his arms.  
"You!" Kagome called with a laugh. "Come join us!"  
Inuyasha sheepishly noticed that Shippo and Miroku had already sat at the table and just left him there to stare at Kagome. Turning a bright shade of red, he quickly walked and sat next to Kagome.  
The "garbage" didn't take long to set up before they started playing. Inuyasha reached up to cover his years before realizing that he probably shouldn't do anything to alter whatever Kagome had done to make it so they weren't seen. He growled and listened closer to the end of Shippo's story.  
"And so I said, make that TWO sides of roast rat if you please!" he laughed quite charmingly at himself, and Eri joined him. The rest just looked on, perplexed that such a young child could come up with such an interesting story. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes. She smirked back and looked at the band. A new song came on and suddenly she and Eri shot up out of there seats, startling the rest of the bunch.  
"Ahhh!!!!" Kagome yelled, "I love this song!" She and Eri ran to the dance floor where a surge of people were gathering. Inuyasha watched as her body began to move rhythmically to the underlying beat of the "garbage". It was enticing...intoxicating. Even more so in that blue dress. Sango shyly nodded as the girls waved at her to join them, and then shrugged at the boys.  
"Might as well...are you guys coming?" Both boys nodded no, and they watched as Sango join the other girls. Her body naturally moved to the music with the girls, and together they formed a sight all together too enthralling to deny.  
"Wow...."Shippo drooled. Inuyasha snapped back to reality long enough to notice his line of drool and wipe it away.  
"Feh...looks kinda dumb to me." Inuyasha scuffed, looking at anything but Kagome as he hid his attraction.  
"Really? I think you should try it Inuyasha.....I know your body was made for dancing...just born in the wrong time..." a female voice called behind him.  
In slow motion, the three boys turned there heads around in unison to reveal a very familiar face.  
"Kikyo?" 


	6. Suprise!

" But when the day is done And the sun goes down And the mooonlight's shining through, Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven I'll come crawling on back to you." ~Bat out of hell, Meat Loaf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but if I did I think I'd make him dance for me...just for me...muahahahahhaa *fangirl moment*  
  
Chapter Seven: Suprise!  
  
"Long time no see Inuyasha. Doesn't your ex-girlfriend get a hug?" Kikyo sat at Kagomes empty chair and placed her arms around Inuyashas neck, pulling him into an embrace. Mildly he pushed her away and looked her up and down. I was Kikyo alright, but she looked different; her eyes were a different color, her hair was layered and fairly short, and she wore a strapless red silk dress that dropped to the floor.  
"Is it really you Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared, perplexed and shocked at the vision that lie before him. She nodded, and then shook her head.  
" Well yes it is me, but not the me you remember. Though I have a fairly similar appearance, at least at this age I do." She smiled. "You are just like I remember. It is really so good to see you again. And you too, Shippo and Miroku."  
The other two boys had gone from one shocking and enthralling picture to the next, and were obviously confused. Kikyo nodded her head towards the other girls.  
"Why don't you go get Sango, Eri and Kagome Shippo?" she reached around to the other table and grabbed a chair. "We all need to have a little talk."  
Shippo nodded and scurried off to the dance floor. Excitedly, Eri grabbed his hands and pulled him in, dancing VERY close to his body. Confused and excited he tried to push he away suavely but ended up tripping over himself. Laughing, Eri caught his hand and helped him to his feet, but when she saw he was not laughing, turned serious. He shook Kagomes shoulder and pointed back at the table.  
"No....." Kagome nearly fainted at the sight. Not only was Kikyo actually sitting at the table, which was confusing enough on its own, but Inuyasha was absolutely drooling over her body, clad in that red silk dress. "That I almost bought!" she thought angerly. She began to march back to the table, Sango hot on her heels.  
"Stop staring Inuyasha, you'll make Kagome jealous." Kikyo hissed and Inuyasha turned his head.  
"Im sorry I wasn't trying to....Im just so confused on why you're here." he explained and caught Kagomes hand as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"Kikyo what are you-" she paused as Inuyasha pulled her closer to sit on his lap. Turning she met his gaze and he gave her a very loving look, and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Kikyo smiled.  
"Guess we wont be needing this." she pushed the chair away. "Now that everyone is here I guess I can begin." She closed her eyes and instantly everything stopped. The music. The movement. The air around them. Except for the group. They glanced around frantically.  
"Kikyo, just what on earth do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome tensed in his arms and turned to face a screaming Eri.  
"Oh my GOD!" her face was horror stricken and she quickly stood and backed away from the table. "What is happening to everyone?!"  
"Drop the act Eri." Kikyo called, and her eye opened blazingly. "You may not know this but the one that haunts you....she was killed by your friend here." She nodded her head towards Kagome.  
Gasps were heard from the group, but Eri calmly nodded. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked in front of Kagome and bowed.  
"I...Im so sorry Kagome!" tears burst from her eyes and she looked up with pleading eyes. "I...she.....I can't do it!"  
Kagome jumped off Inuyashas lap and pulled Eri into a close embrace. She stroked her hair and whispered softly. Eri sobbed onto her friends blue dress uncontrollably.  
"Its ok Eri...you can tell me what's wrong." Kagomes brown orbs locked onto Kikyos. For a moment, they stared at each other, and suddenly her hard look turned soft. She smiled slightly.  
"I suppose you are here to help Kikyo?" she began, sitting Eri down and offering her a napkin to blow her nose.  
Kikyos eyes lit up. "I knew it. Thank you Kagome. For uh...not holding a grudge."  
"I cant hate a part of myself Kikyo."  
Inuyasha was amazed at Kagomes selflessness. Subconsciously he reached for her hand and squeezed it, then let it go wary of showing too much emotion.  
"I am in fact here to help. But let me first give you some background." Kikyo leaned back against her chair and cracked her neck. "I am a reincarnation of the miko you knew as Kikyo, but you can still address me as such. My name in this world is Sakashi Akana."  
"What?" Sango burst. "But I thought Kagome was your reincarnation in this time period."  
"Well she is. But in this time period, there is no longer a Kikyo and Kagome soul." She began. "You see, after the miko you knew died-"  
"When?" Inuyasha mumbled. "When did you die?"  
Kikyo smiled and turned to face him, leaning in closer. "I....I cant tell you that Inuyasha, though I really want to. I can't tell you a lot of things, because I know exactly what happens after this moment." She leaned back again. "Now I know Im going to loose Shippo here but just bare with me a little ok?" Shippo rased his hand in protest, but quickly dropped it with a shrug. He moved his chair next to Eri and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"After the miko you knew, Kikyo, died she was brought to the heavens and they gave her a choice. Or rather, me a choice. Since Kagome and I had separated our souls, the gods decided that we should be two separate people. And since I had died in such a....." she paused and looked heaven- ward, as if questioning an unseen source. She looked back down at the group. "Well lets just say a 'good way', they decided to forgive me and let me be reincarnated if I promised to help fate along a little." She smirked. "And so I am."  
"What do you need from us Kikyo-sama?" Miroku questioned, caressing Sangos hand that rested in his own.  
Kikyo gave a perplexed look and again looked to the sky. Taking a deep breath she mumbled to herself and looked back at the monk.  
"I guess there really isn't any way of asking for your help without telling you what will happen if you don't give it." She shrugged. "Plain and simple, if you don't help me, Kagome will die." 


	7. Replys to reviewers and updates

Replies to reviewers only (next chapter will be posted this evening)

GinHasa- Thanks! I love this story so don't worry I will be finishing it!

Hoshi no Tama- Thanks for the correction. I'm usually pretty good about that I shall watch for it in the future. But on the plus side, now I know a new Japanese word! Thanks!

Geminia- I didn't know I couldn't accept anonymous reviews! I will look into that because I do want as many reviews as possible….thanks for letting me know. Spacing wise that was my bad. I didn't save it as HTML….I got excited because I FINALLY got internet back…lol

Sesshomaruwuzhere- keep reading…..I actually make Kikyo nice –gasp- something that is unusual to me because I hate her. Though her situation kind of stinks….but that's another story… and they didn't "sleep" sleep together….it was kind of a sweet thing….I didn't mean it THAT way lol!

Please review more! I really want some feedback on my stories to see if I'm wasting time… I mean I will keep going regardless but still…its good to have a little encouragement now and then!

(Inuyasha walks up behind Kaagome)

Inuyasha: Baka! Aren't you supposed to be doing homework right now? You promised yourself during ballet today that you were going to wait to make the next chapter until you got some things done!

Kaagome: (looks at Inuyasha with puppy eyes) But….but…..

Inuyasha: No buts! 

Kaagome: (flames burst behind her as her eyes narrow) You know what? If you weren't such a dang idiot and you actually were ROMANTIC every once and a while I wouldn't feel the need to write these stupid things! This is all your fault! Baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Inuyasha: (gets scared and hides behind huge random rock) Shesh woman…..

Kaagome: Now stay there or I shall make you dance.

Inuyasha: o.O


	8. Stop the Violence

Thank you! Thank you! All those people who reviewed! You made my day seriously! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry about the miss numberings of chapters. So yes this is chapter 7…maybe someday I will write the missing chapter three…muahaha the H chapter lol. Next chapter shall be up either later tonite or soon thereafter. Sorry about the major delay….stupid virus on schools network. Anyway things will be more up to date from now on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..which is a good thing because my boyfriend would get REALLY jealous…I love you honey….*backs away from her fave dog demon slowly*

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"She smiles through a thousand tears

And harbors adolescent fears.

She dreams of all 

that she can never be.

She wades in insecurity,

and hides herself inside of me."

Looking In, Mariah Carey (yes she wrote it!)

Chapter Eight: Stop the violence!

            "Kikyo I think you need to explain yourself a bit more than that." Sango leaned forward. "What do you mean Kagome is going to die? When? And where?"

            Every eye was glued to Kikyo's lips as she licked and bit at them nervously. Every eye except for Kagome's, who had reclaimed her spot on Inuyasha's lap and was staring at her nails. She brushed them against his bare arm softly, up to the cuff where he had folded his undershirt and down to his claws. 

            "Kagome...." Kikyo began, waiting to make eye contact with her before continuing. Finally Kagome halfway glanced up to meet her gaze. Again they stared at each other, almost as if they were reading the others feelings and thoughts. Speculatively, she raised her gaze more, and allowed her body to relax more against Inuyasha's.

            "I'm listing Kikyo," she said gently.

            "Kagome isn't in any immediate danger." Kikyo finally turned to the group and spoke up. "She has quite a few years still ahead of her. However, what will kill her is the repercussions of what is going to happen in the next day or so." She frowned and twisted her mouth, searching for words. "Its really hard to explain because there are certain aspects about all of your futures that I lived through but I cant tell you....so I need to be very vague. But with Inuyasha and Kagome....well....I have to be very specific." She turned her body to face the couple, and leaned in close.

            "You two will fall in love. Well," she corrected herself, "I suppose you fell in love shortly after all this jewel business began, but anyway you stay in love. For years. And then one day you decide to get married, mated, whatever you want to call it. Really cute combo demon and modern Japan ceremony but I digress."

            "You were there?" Kagome asked.

            Kikyo's eyes brightened and she gave a huge smile. "Yeah! In spirit. Don't forget that. But anyway, back to the story. Needless to say Kagome was with child a very short time after that-"

            A deep red blush hit both Kagome and Inuyasha's cheeks at once, and they began to fidget. "What....what...um...we...." Inuyasha began, then paused.

            "Oh! Inuyasha's gonna....what was it? Shag! Inuyasha's gonna shag Kagome!" Miroku chimed, proud of his understanding of one english word. "Aren't you excited Inuyasha?"

            "Shut up Miroku!" he growled and looked back at Kikyo. "Are you going to continue? Or did you just come here to tell embarrassing stories?"

            Kikyo looked a little taken back. "I forget how brazen you were Inuyasha, or rather are right now. Your aren't always going to be this way you know." She shrugged. "I guess that's just good news for the rest of you. But anyway, back to the story." Glancing at her gold watch, she mumbled a curse. "Crud this is taking too long. We don't have much time. Kagome's child was born healthy and beautiful, with adorable ears. But the baby was kidnapped hours after the birth by a dark priestess you didn't recognize. She claimed to be seeking revenge, and you follow her to a clearing in the forest. Kagome was still weak from the birth but she follows you out because," Kikyo smiled, "she is stubborn like that." 

            "Baka" Inuyasha whispered, but kept his eyes locked onto Kikyos.

            " The battle....." she frowned, "The battle moved really fast. It was hard to follow, even for me. Somehow in the process the priestess grabbed Kagome and you two were at a stand still. She asked you to pick; your baby or your lover. Inuyasha you were pretty injured and automatically said Kagome, but it wasn't good enough for her. Without a word, she slit both throats at the same time." Kikyo's eyes teared slightly. " The...the baby died pretty instantly....there wasn't quite enough developed demon blood flowing through her veins to help her at all. Kagome died fairly soon afterward her in your arms. And then you were alone Inuyasha." Kikyo blinked and silent tears fell. Suddenly she smiled very melancholy. "Well you weren't really alone. Kagome's spirit followed you everywhere....every place you went, laid there while you slept. She never left your side. I tried to convince her to come to the other side with me a number of times, but," she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You always just smiled and said no. You wanted to wait for him. And you did. For a long time. It was the saddest story anyone in the other world had ever heard, and they took pity on you since you had done such a great service to the heavens with the jewel. Plus they needed a job for me. So here I am, trying to prevent one certain disaster." 

            Collectively, the group sighed and wiped there eyes. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hands resting in her lap, and got to her feet.

            "Tell me what I need to do Kikyo." Behind her Eri was still sniffling into Shippo's shoulder. "How much time do we have?" 

            Kikyo's eyes narrowed as Eri got to her feet behind Kagome. "Not much Kagome...not much...."

            "Kagome duck!"

            Kagome bent forward towards Inuyasha just as a huge thorn burst from Eri's chest, ripping through her dress. It seemed to be almost drill-like as Eri's lifeless body struggled to balance. Suddenly the thorn shot back into the body, leaving no signs it had ever been there besides the large hole in her dress. The light came back into Eri's eyes and she frantically tried to cover her breasts free flowing in the wind. She bit her lip and her eyes narrowed. 

            "But I told you I didn't want to kill Kagome!" Eri shouted at Miroku. Perplexed, he looked around and then pointed at himself. 

            "Um...are you talking to-gahck-"

            "Houshi!"

            From behind Miroku two dark hands grabbed at his neck and squeezed tightly, causing the monk to turn a quick shade of purple. The blood red claws dug deep into his flesh and drew blood instantly. He struggled to pull the hands away from his neck, with Sango leaning in to help. Suddenly the hands released there grip and flew to Eri's shoulders. She frantically tried to shake and pull them off, grumbling and screaming. Her body paused and turned sharply to Kagome who had fallen into Inuyasha's lap.                                  

            "Gomen Kagome....." she whispered unconsciously as her body vibrated. She began to mutate and grow everywhere. From somewhere in the depths of her body came a deep, sinister laugh. 

            "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome." The voice came from no where and everywhere. The group began to back away slowly, making there way towards a clearing in the distance. 

            "Inuyasha we need to get her away from the group over there. They may be frozen but they are still alive." Kikyo turned and ran towards the clearing, the rest hot on her heels.

            "Running away eh?" Eri was no longer herself. She had grown several inches in every way....height, weight, breasts, hair.....and had changed clothes. With a wink she blew a kiss and shot off the ground towards the clearing where the group stood. All around them there was a sudden serge of cherry blossoms. It was too much, and the group struggled to breath and see as Eri approached. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but was gagged as blossoms flew into her mouth. She bent over and tried to clear her throat by coughing and struggling for breath. Panicking slightly, Inuyasha ran to her as Kikyo swatted her back as hard as she could. Flem soaked blossoms catapulted out of Kagome's air pipe, and Inuyasha pulled her close. Fumbling, he ripped open his shirt and pressed her head to his chest, pulling the shirt over her as to give her air space. She gasped and coughed at his chest, trying to regain composure and clinging to his waist.

            The blossoms outside of Kagome's haven stopped and suddenly dropped to the ground, creating a beautiful carpet all around them. They glanced around at each other to make sure everyone was alright. Inuyasha noticed Miroku had Sango in about the same position. 

            "That letcher was trying to get some during the middle of that?!" he growled, but turned his attention to the problem at hand. Kagome pulled herself away from his chest but still clung to him as she turned her head to look at Eri. Or rather, what used to be Eri. She stood in the center of the well spaced group and seemed to be deep in concentration.

            "So what do we have to do Kikyo?" Kagome whispered, pulling away from Inuyasha and brushing some blossoms off her dress.

            "Your not going to believe this but....."Kikyo paused as Eri's new body gave off a misty light, just like the light that had gone off when Kagome had give Kikyo some of her soul. 

            "But what Kikyo?"

            "Well you have to find some way to beat her-"

            "Feh, that's easy." Inuyasha flexed his hands and cracked his knuckles. "Give me three minutes!" He bent down to leap at the glowing figure. Kikyo leaped on top of Inuyasha and the two tumbled to the ground.

            "I wasn't finished baka!" Kikyo yelled into his ear. "You have to beat her....without harming her in any way!"                 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well how bout' them apples!

Inuyasha: Kaagome, that wasn't much of a cliffhanger….and your being rather slow about this story.

Kagome: I think shes doing a fabulous job!

Inuyasha: That's because your kicking butt! And you got to be all close to my chest!

Kagome: Uh….well I….uh…..

Kaagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: ~splat~

Kaagome: It was either that or dancing….

Inuyasha: Grrr…..thanks…..grrr…..


	9. Time Stand Still

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"Freeze this moment a little bit longer.

Make each sensation a little bit stronger.

Experience slips away.

The innocence slips away.....

Time stand still."     

Time stand still, Rush

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha......but he owns me.....

Time Stand Still

            "Wh...what?!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo into his arms and jumped to his feet beside Kagome. Upon landing he released her, pausing to let an awkward moment of silence slip away before Kagome spoke.

            "Kikyo what are you saying?" The figure in the center of the garden began to pulsate, softly at first, but gaining strength and energy with each pulsation.

            "The person you are killed by, Kagome, is her!" Kikyo pointed frantically, aware of her time constraints. 

            "Then why can't I take care of her now?!" 

            "Because Inuyasha," Kikyo calmed and started to meditate. She motioned for Sango and Miroku to make there way over. "She will be reincarnated in the future, when people have the ability to travel through time. I know it doesn't make much sense now, but she knows everything about you. Including that you and Kagome live in the feudal era. Get in closer to me." Suddenly a small barrier went up around them as Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran to the group. They stood huddled, waiting for Kikyos next move.

            'I don't know if I like that she is in charge.....' Inuyasha wondered, and decided to keep a better eye on her. He pulled Kagome a little closer to him and placed his arm around her waist. She gave him a confused look, but leaned her head against his shoulder in compliance. 

            Kikyo shut her eyes and her short hair began to dance with the demon wind coming from the pulsating figure. Miroku stood next to her, also with eyes shut trying to strengthen the barrier. 

            "When her future self goes back in time, she tracks you down. That is why you don't recognize the demon that kills you Kagome, but she knows you very well."

            The glowing light coming from the figure suddenly centered and shot out, heading straight for Kagome. 

            Instinctively Inuyasha pushed her behind him and drew Tetsiga. The blast instead hit the barrier they were inclosed, illuminating the entire bubble. Kikyo and Miroku groaned and cringed, but kept in their position.

            "Your challenge, Inuyasha is to figure out a way to get rid of her, but not kill her." Kikyo groaned, flinching again as another burst hit. "And you better hurry....she's only going to get stronger."

            "I uh....ok." he focused all his attention on the glowing figure in front of them. "Wait a sec Kikyo" he paused and stood in front of her, raising his voice so as to be heard over the now raging demon wind. "...you mean the Gods went through all the trouble of reincarnating you with memories of your past life and setting you in the right time period and making you find us, and they didn't tell you how to beat her?"

            Kikyo silently cursed. "Inuyasha, its obvious that you don't trust me, but I hope the rest of you believe me when I say that no, they didn't tell me. This is your second chance at love, but that's all it is; a chance. There are no guarantees here." She smirked, eyes still closed in concentration. "You are more than welcome to just kill the damn thing and let the chips fall where they may. Who knows...now that you are aware of what will happen hours after your child's birth maybe you can prevent it."

            "Maybe that's what I should do then Kikyo...Im tired of this figuring it out crap." He stepped outside of the barrier and headed towards the figure.

            "Inuyasha no!" Kagome ran out after him, nearly getting blown away by the sheer force of the wind outside the bubble. A determined look crossed her face as she ran out after him.

            "Kagome go back!" He paused and placed both hands on her shoulders, turning his back to the demon. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please go back!"

            "Like hell Im going to let you fight alone!" Kagome screamed back. They looked into each others eyes for a chaotic moment, finally understanding how much of a partnership they really had.

            Suddenly Inuyashas entire body seemed to glow. Lightly at first, then stronger and stronger. A beam. And the world crept into slow motion.

            "No!" Kagome screamed just as Inuyasha turned his head and shoulders. His vision was blinded by the intensity of the light, but it suddenly went partially dark. A figure blocked his view just as the beam hit. Tumbling, three bodies were sent flying backwards into some trees and brush. Each landed with a soft thud, but one stood quickly. She placed her hands in front of her and screamed, her raven hair tossing as a bright white beam shot from her hands at the demon. It howled and seemed to be paralyzed for a few moments. The figure turned back around and fell to her knees beside Inuyasha, who was attempting to sit up but clearly with much effort.

            "I absorbed most of the impact honey, so just relax." The women placed Inuyashas head in her lap and stroked his hair softly for a moment before he came to his senses. Without even pausing to look at his savior, he turned over and gathered Kagome into his arms. She groaned and opened her eyes, smiling slightly and then looking past him.

            "Who....who are you?" Kagome whispered, and then gasped, feeling the women's sheer power. He turned his head to look the her straight in the eye. She smiled and blinked away tears.

            "My name is Kagome-sama. Well I mean that's my formal title. Obviously you don't have to call me that!" Kagome-sama blushed, embarrassed. But the couple knew she wasn't lying. She looked just like a slightly older Kagome...her hair was longer, bust bigger but otherwise not much different. She wore a nightgown that looked as if it had been repaired, and blood washed out of it. Following their eyes she pointed at the nightgown. 

            "Not the most stylish choice I know, but when the demon attacked I wasn't....wearing....much....Inuyasha was cleaning me.....", she turned a darker shade of red. "This was the gown I gave birth in, and it was the closest thing when I ran out the door. But your probably wondering why I am here."

            "Uh yeah....." Kagome sat up fully and looked into her eyes. "Im so sorry."

            Kagome-sama seemed to understand, despite the fact that Inuyasha was very confused for a number of reasons, first of which being why in the world was Kagome sorry.

            "I don't want you to go through that." Kagome-sama took Kagomes hand. "That's why Im here. I figured it out. How to get rid of her and not have her come back." She paused and suddenly looked up. "Kikyo!" 

            Kikyo was still straining with her barrier but she opened one eye. Her face was a serge of emotions, but she finally stopped on one; relief.

            "I suppose you figured it out then?!" Kikyo yelled. "Wonderful to see you again Kagome!"

            "Same to you Kikyo." She lowered her voice and her eyes pierced onto Kagomes. "You must purify her Kagome. That is the answer."

            "That's it?!" Kagome stood. "How do you know that will work?!"

            "Just before I died, I sensed something about this demon....she thrives on evil. The evil in peoples hearts. That's why she chose Eri as a host. You see while you were in the feudal era, Eri and her boyfriend-"

            "What?! She had a boyfriend?!" Kagome squealed. "She never told me that...or I guess us that...."         

            "No kidding! I was so mega upset! But anyway he broke her heart and thus she had negative feelings in it. That's why she was picked as a host. She was close to you and there was a place for the demon to hide until the time was ready. So if you purify her you can save Eri and get rid of the demon."

            "Do you really think I can Kagome-sama?" Kagome asked. "I know you are way more powerful than me."

            "And I know you can do it." she smiled and motioned to Inuyasha. "And so does he."

            Inuyasha was still trying to get a grip on two Kagomes at once. His senses were knocked into overload, but he smiled, finally kind of understanding the situation.

            "I...I believe in you Kagome." 

            That was all it took. Knowingly she squeezed his hand and began to walk towards the figure. She seemed to have an extraordinary glow about her as she walked. Failing beams shot out from the demon but missed her completely. She paused, closed her eyes and let her unconscious mind take over the actions of her body. Her hands wove and made odd patterns in the wind, trailing after one another. A radiant glow ignited from her fingertips and she spread out her hands towards the demon. Closing her eyes she muttered a guttural chant, and a burst of pure white light sped towards the creature.

            "Live, Eri." She whispered as the beam hit its target. A sudden explosion and the dying call of a demon dulled the senses of everyone in the vicinity. Kagome fell to her knees and covered herself from the debris flying all around her. Suddenly she felt a warm body cover her own. As the explosion passed and the dust settled, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet. They stood, hand in hand observing the scene. Eri lay in the center of the garden, singed but otherwise unharmed. Miroku mumbled something and Shippo ran to her side, picking her up and taking her to the nearest table. Kagome turned around to face herself.

            "So now what?" she called as Kagome-sama approached.

            "Now I go back and see what happens." She smiled. "I don't know if what happened here is going to effect my time at all, but it sure effected yours Kagome. Have fun with your life. And never leave him.....not like I really need to tell you that!" She laughed slightly and turned to Inuyasha, standing in front of him. The two looked at each other, Inuyasha perplexed and Kagome as if she had something she needed to do. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his cheek. 

            "If something ever happens to her," she began, tears forming in her eyes, "Know that she will follow you. To the end of time. Because I did." Silently rivers poured down her face. She smiled slightly and brought her hand back down. 

            Inuyasha suddenly grabbed it and pulled her close into an embrace. Kagome-sama's eyes widened, but she calmed and settled into the groves of his body, almost as if they were puzzle pieces, perfectly formed to fit only each other. 

            "Thank you Kagome." He said gruffly, then softer. "I love you."

            " I love you too Inu-chan." she cried a little harder onto his shoulder for a minute, then she pulled away. "But you are her Inuyasha....so take care of her ok?"

            He nodded and placed an arm around Kagome. "I will."

            "Thank you Kagome-sama." Kagome leaned forward and hugged herself. Kagome-sama paused as they pulled away and whispered. "Good luck tonight."

            "Wha?" Kagome asked, but Kagome-sama placed a finger to her lips.

            "Shh....you'll see!" She winked and suddenly faded away, leaving no trace that she was ever there besides the collective stares from whence she came.

_______________________________________

Stay tuned for the last chapter....its going to be a LONG one.....should be up before Friday. Please review...I now accept anonymous reviews.....

Inuyasha: What are you trying to do Kaagome!?! There's too many Kagomes!!!!!!

Miroku: Doesn't sound like a problem to me....*nudge nudge*

Inuyasha: Shut up baka monk!!!!*shmack*


End file.
